Armas
Son los items mas fundamentales de S4 League. Cada arma posee atributos únicos que afectan a la jugabilidad del juego. Diseñadas para distintos estilos de juego, volviendo al juego mas estratégico e interesante. Cada arma varía según patrón de disparos, daño, rango, tipo de impacto, cantidad de ataques, capacidad de munición, rapidez y de alguna manera peso. El juego posee un rico arsenal de armas inspiradas en temática futurista. También tienen distintas versiones "únicas", son prácticamente la misma arma pero con otros diseños no específicos como: distintos acabados, destellos luminosos, e incluso objetos, herramientas y juguetes con tendencia kawaii. Información Al entrar a un canal por primera vez el jugador es provisto de una Training Homing Rifle, una Training Spy Dagger, una Earth Bomber y una Half-HP Mastery skill, todas con uso ilimitado,a excepción de la Earth Bomber. Estas son para permitir al jugador entrar a una sala porque es obligatorio tener equipado al menos un arma y un skill. Cada personaje tiene 8 espacios para vestimenta, 3 para arma y 1 para un skill. Costos En caso de desear revender un arma permanente que no sea "única", se recibirá 7500 PEN. El arma debe estar completamente reparada. En el cliente Latinoamericano los precios de compra/venta tienen un 25% de descuento en casi toda la tienda, mientras que Enchanting System y Fumbi Random Shop se mantienen igual. Armas cuerpo-a-cuerpo Se especializan en ataques a corta distancia, son los segundos mas letales del juego, algunos son capaces de empujar y hacer retroceder contrincantes con facilidad, otros control de multitudes y otros son peligrosos pero no tan funcionales. Armas Gun Armas Rifle Armas Heavy Gun Armas Sniper These are special weapons that allow you to snipe from a short range or a long range by right clicking for a slight or large zoom, depending on the weapon itself. Armas Mentales El juego tiene solo dos. Pueden atravesar obstáculos, auto-búsqueda de objetivos, y un flujo constante de munición, útil para jugadores que brindan soporte, pero reduce severamente la mobilidad al equiparlo y tiene una distancia limitada de operación. Sus ataques críticos se realizan cuando el usuario apunta al objetivo y ambos tienen la misma elevación. El arma mental Mind Energy permite ver el Hit Point (HP) de su propio equipo. Armas de instalación Actúan como armas de soporte y a pesar de sus limitaciones son consideradas una de las armas más útiles, dichas armas, atacan independientemente del jugador, poseen su propio Hit Point (HP), no se pueden mover y no se puede instalar dos simultáneamente. Si se coloca otra, la anterior desaparecerá. Si el jugador es dominado, su arma instalada también. Destruir estas armas, es lo mismo que dominar a un oponente, pero hacerlo no acreedita puntaje. Cabe decir que su precisión es del 100% pero se limitan a atacar a menudo. Armas de lanzamiento Obviamente, son armas que se arrojan, útiles para provocar daño a donde el jugador no puede llegar, su daño es considerablemente alto y por explotar, poseen un rango radial, dependiendo de la distancia del punto de la explosión y del oponente, el daño variará. Armas desechadas Estas son armas que han sido desechadas (no necesariamente borradas, aún se les encuentra en los archivos del juego) debido a que estaban en etapa de pruebas, desarrollo, o su funcionalidad era limitada o exagerada. Armas únicas En el juego hay algunas armas con apariencia particular. Están basadas en el resto de armas regulares, y sin embargo cumplen la misma función. Pero además de eso, son altamente codiciadas porque suelen tener múltiples stats adicionales que no solo afectan al arma, también fortalecen al personaje cuando dichas armas están equipadas. El conjunto de stats se llama "ForcePack" y los stats que contengan pueden variar según el tipo de arma. Debido a su gran utilidad y potencia, son altamente difíciles de conseguir. Tabla comparativa Comparación entre todas las armas del juego en base a stats, esto esta sujeto a cambios por "balanceo" de armas del cual se espera conocer los cambios aun no claros. Trivia *S4 League used to have license tests for weapons. This means that before you can use the weapon, you must have the available license in order to you it. Think of it as a training session for the weapon. You must be certified before you can buy the weapon itself. **As there are no longer license tests, all available tests from the past have been scrapped. However, the room data for license tests still exist with S4's data. *After Patch 19, all players were given a Training Submachine Gun and Training Plasma Sword. *After Patch 33, all newly created players were given a Training Homing Rifle and Training Spy Dagger. **Any existing Training SMG and/or Plasma Sword still exist if a player did not drop them. *In Thailand and Taiwan server, all weapons have limited ammo. Categoría:Armas Categoría:Información del juego